Kiss Me
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: -Hinamori-San ustede siempre tan atenta a la clase, se ha ganado el premio de darle el recorido a los nuevos estudiantes de tercer año-.  ¿Ya se conocian? ACTUALIZADO GRAN FINAL! CAPITULO XI-¿SERA ESTE EL FINAL O SOLO EL COMIENZO?
1. Capitulo I

TiTulo: Kiss Me

Recomendada: 10+

Pareja: IkutoXAmu...

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.

Notas de la Autora: Hola tiempo sin escribir una historia o un capitulo jajaj bueno por lo menos en fanfiction le he traido una nueva historia que tiene segunda temporada, dejen comentarios.

-X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X..X.X-

_Bésame_. Una bonita palabra ¿no lo creen?, desgraciadamente yo Hinamori Amu a mis 16 años no he besado a nadie, suena algo estúpido pero tampoco he tenido novio y esa es mi meta para este año conseguir un novio y besarlo.  
-Hinamori primer día de clase y ya esta en las nubes-el profesor me regaño. Di un pequeño suspiro.  
Prendí mi iPod distracción para mis oídos, si se lo preguntan no tengo ningún amigo todo el mundo me tiene miedo por mi actitud de porta como suelo llamarla, mmm…. Que mas puedo decir de mi tengo un grupo de fans que parecen estúpidos haciendo cosas para mi. Subí el volumen del iPod para cualquiera le reventaría los oídos pero para mi era tranquilizante.  
Mi tranquilidad se arruino en cuestión de segundos ,el profesor me arranco literalmente los audífonos de los oídos  
-Hinamori ¿escucho?  
-no…-le respondí fría mente.  
-Bueno le repito, como tu estabas tan concentrada te has ganado la oportunidad de ser tu quien le des el recorrido a los alumnos nuevos de tercer año.  
-como diga sensei- fruñí el seño el no era de mi agrado y se notaba que yo tampoco lo era para el.  
RING….(sonido de timbre)  
genial ahora me toca ir a darles el recorrido a los sempais aunque el sensei nunca dijo en que espacio lugar y tiempo. Pensaba devolverme pero ya iba caminando por los pasillos de tercer año, todo estaba muy solitario, me propuse a dar media vuelta e irme pero… ¿Por qué todo tiene que tener un pero?  
-¿eres Hinamori amu? ¿no?- me pregunto una voz a mi espalda  
-pues así me llamo, pero seguro que me estas confundiendo con alguien mas cuantas Hinamori amu no pueden haber en toda esta escuela-dije a aquella voz algo nerviosa pero no voltee a ver de quien se trataba.  
-Ja! El sensei ya me había advertido que dirías esa escusa, venga que no mordemos danos el recorrido-dijo aquella voz algo divertida, voltee a ver ¿Quién era la primera persona en esta escuela que me hablaba sin salir corriendo?  
-Esta bien que mas da ¿Cuántos son?-pregunte algo aburrida y alzando la mirada. Me encontré con los 3 chicos mas lindos que había visto. En la mitad se encontraba el chico que me había hablado tenia el pelo castaño y ojos verdes que combinaban muy bien con su pelo, en su lado derecho un chico un poco mas alto que el peli castaño sus ojos eran azules zafiros y su cabello azulado un poco rebelde y en su lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico unos pocos centímetros mas alto que los dos tenia el cabello negro lo cual lo había verse muy bien sus ojos eran algo rojizos con café un poco raro por cierto.  
-Bueno somos 3-me dijo el chico de ojos zafiros.  
-muy bien comencemos pero antes ustedes ya saben mi nombre ¿Cuáles son los suyos?-pregunte algo apenada, Sentía como mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas  
- Mi nombre es Souma Kukai-me dijo el peli castaño rojizo.  
-el mío es Tsukiyomi Ikuto…-me dijo algo divertido viéndome directamente a los ojos había algo que me gustaban en ellos.  
-me llamo Lepson Nell-dijo el chico de pelo negro.  
-¿eres extranjero?-le pregunte.  
-si- me sonrió. Creo que estaba apunto de desmayarme.

-x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x-  
¿Les Gusto?, ¿La Sigo?


	2. Capitulo II ¡Se han comido mi almuerzo!

Notas de la Autora: Anuncio subiré los caps rapidos por que ya tengo terminada la historia

-X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X..X.X-

_Capitulo II- ¡Se han comido mi almuerzo!_

Termine de darle el recorrido. Ya habíamos entrado en confianza kukai era muy divertido, Nell un poco callado era misterioso y sexy y ikuto me pasaba molestando y diciéndome cosas muy pervertidas fue un rato agradable nos reímos, nos conocimos y se podría decir que…. ¿somos amigos?  
-Sonó el timbre me voy chicos-les dedique una sonrisa y ellos se despidieron con la mano tras decir un ¨nos veremos de nuevo¨.  
Pase El resto de las clases muy distraída La verdad no me importaba, ¿Los profesores serán seres humano?, debatía ese tema en mi cabeza muy pensativa. Todo afirmaba que no lo eran.

-Amu-chan- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué la gente interfiere siembre en mis momentos de relajación? , alce la vista a ver de quien se trataba esta vez.  
Hotori Tadase o príncipe como quieran llamarlo, No puedo negarlo es lindo pero no es mi tipo, su personalidad es tan amable que me da asco pero me cae bien.

-ah! ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte algo molesta.

-etto… es que no tengo libro a ver si me puedo poner contigo-lo maldije en voz baja , ¿acaso no puedo estar relajada aunque sea unos minutos?.  
-claro- le respondí dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

No lo determine y me puse a ver por la ventana, un rato después el rompió el silencio.

-Tu no das miedo como todos dices eres una persona muy amable- Me sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa de ¨¡aquí si aquí quiero ser tu amigo!¨. ¿Acaso este niño no entiende las indirectas?

-gracias-le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Confirmado este chico no entiende indirectas.

Sonó al timbre eso me salvo la vida ese chico y su amabilidad me sacaban de quicio. Genial era almuerzo saque mi caja de bento . Me disponía a comer pero alguien llego primero y se comio mi salchicha en forma de pulpo.

No era nada mas ni nada menos que Ikuto wass tras de pervertido roba comida eso era el colmo, controle mi rabia y no le dije nada.  
Me decidí a coger otra salchicha pero ya no había nada, mire a los causantes de esto algo ofendida.

-Yo no fui lo juro-dijo Kukai con la boca llena

Pase la mirada por Ikuto quien me veía algo divertido además de tener la mitad de una bola de arroz saliendo de su boca.

Luego mire a Nell algo sorprendida de Ikuto y Kukai me lo esperaba pero ¿de el? Bueno es algo divertido.

-Jjajajajajjajajajajaj-no podía aguantar la risa me iba a caer de la silla pero Ikuto me detuvo.  
De repente mi estomago sonó.

-chicos creo que hay que comprarle el almuerzo a amu después de lo que le hicimos-dijo Nell.

-Bueno vamos-.

-x.x.x..x.x-

Sin reviews no hay contii!


	3. Capitulo especialDia de San Valentin

Notas de la Autora: Hola! Queridos lectores, les he traido un especial que va fuera de la historia

En un review me preguntaron cuantos años tenia amu e Ikuto.

Amu-16

Ikuto-18

Kukai-18

Nell-19

-X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X..X.X-

_Capitulo Espacial- Dia de San Valentin_

_Amor, amor y mas amor!_ Maldito cupido ¿Por qué existió?, si soy Hinamori amu un corazón que nunca ha tenido un amor, un novio, un free además de que nunca he besado a nadie.  
Ahora me encuentro en el peor mes del año bueno no para todos, en este mes vez a los estúpidos adolecentes que creen en el amor eterno intercambiando saliva en medio de la calle o al estúpido tipo enamorado con un ramo de flores y la sonrisa estúpida en la cara.  
-Hinamori-san ¿esta usted bien?-me pregunta mi compañero de clases y el único que me habla por lo menos dentro de esta aula Hotoria Tadase, Si un rubio con cara de niña que no entiende las indirectas que no quiero estar cerca de el, me lleva… ya complete la perfecta vida!  
-no te preocupes- le dije secamente mientras volteaba mi mirada para la ventana, maldito rubio amable, pude visualizar que los de tercer año estaban haciendo gimnasia.  
Y ahí estaba el, si el Tsukiyomi Ikuto junto a Souma Kukai y Lepson Nell quienes se podría decir son mis amigos, nos conocimos hace unos meses y son las únicas personas con las que puedo hablar sin que me resulten fastidiosas.  
Kukai se dio cuenta que los observaba y me saludo con la mano haciendo que Nell y Ikuto voltearan hacia mi. Les dedique una sonrisa y ellos me las devolvieron.  
-Hinamori usted tan atenta pase al tablero y resuélvame el siguiente ejercicio-maldije a mi profesor de matemáticas, pase como si nada y le arrebaté el marcador de las manos, por suerte el ejercicio que me había tocado era fácil.  
- ¿contento S-E-N-S-E-I?- le dije muy arrogante.  
- Hinamori retírese de mi clase-me ordeno.  
-claro ni mas faltaba-le dije mientras movía mi trasero hacia fuera ciertamente me entendía muy bien con el sensei, el no quería ver mi cara y yo tampoco la de el tomo la mejor decisión.

Iba caminando por las cachas donde los de tercer año practicaban, Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome al cuerpo de….  
-Ikuto!-me queje algo sonrojada, su olor invadía mi cuerpo , su ropa algo sudada hacia que se le notara su bien formado pecho.  
-¿Qué hace la fuera de clases?-me pregunta en cierto tono burlón.  
-psss… el profesor me saco de clases por que respondí un ejercicio-dije normal, alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, ¡esperen un segundo! ¿¡este… que se cree!  
-¿¡como que señorita Tsukiyomi!-le grite, creo que todo el campus se entero.  
-eres la persona perfecta para molestar-me dedico una mueca.  
-ikuto!-.  
-vámonos princesita Kukai y Nell nos esperan-paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para después caminar.  
-claro, claro pero deja tus apodos ridículos-me queje mientras jugaba con sus dedos que caían en mi hombro.  
-Bueno, O-s-i-t-a-.  
-Ikutoooooo!-.  
-x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.-  
-mi _lady_-dijo claramente una voz a mi espalda, ¿acaso hoy era el dia de ponerle apodos tontos a amu?  
-Hola Nell-dije sin voltear su voz la conocía perfectamente, el deposito un beso en mi mejilla el cual me hizo sonrojar.  
- Hey, hey hey! Bajándole a la besadera –dijo Kukai quien también se encontraba tras de mi, seguramente Nell había arrugado la cara.  
Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería la cual estaba vacía.  
-¡Vamos Amu tienes una cara de Zombie que no puedes con ella! ¿Qué tiene la princesita?- confirmado hoy no era mi día, mire a Kukai algo disgustada.  
Ignore el comentario de Kukai y comencé a jugar con los dedos de Ikuto los cuales estaban encima de la mesa, Es que eran tan suaves…  
-Amu estas tan gorda como una vaca-Dijo Nell tratando de hacerme enojar, lo ignore y seguí con lo otro.  
- wau! ¿ikuto que le hiciste?- Pregunto a Ikuto este Nell.  
- ¿Yo? Bueno una noche en su cuarto paso algo que ella también quería – respondió Ikuto con una ancha sonrisa orgulloso de lo que dijo.  
-Ikutoo! Ya para…-le grite algo molesta.  
- ¡Ya se!-todos volteamos a ver a Kukai algo extrañados-Vamos a cine a ver si se mejora ese animo…-me dijo con una mueca en la cara, Nota Mental: Nunca contar con las ideas de Kukai.  
Pero yo no iba a salir con ellos… Jamás… Primero muerta antes ir a una sala oscura con tres pervertidos.  
-NO NO NO!-.  
-SIII!-gritaron los tres con cara algo diabólica.  
-x.x.x...x..x.x.x.x-  
-Bueno ¿Qué película quieres ver?-me pregunta Kukai algo emocionado.  
-Me da igual- Fui directa y cortando espero que entienda que no quiero ver películas.  
-Vamos … Amu anímate-me dijo Ikuto atrayendo me a el para darme un beso en la mejilla-mira que lo que importa es que vamos a estar los dos solos en una sala oscura.  
Le pegue a Ikuto en la cabeza, me sacaba de quicio, ¿Por qué tengo que estar con estos pervertidos?, ¡oh! Verdad que son mis únicos amigos.  
-Ya compre las boletas, la película se llama…. Chuki-dijo Nell en cierto tono burlón, ¡Mierda! Nell sabe perfectamente que odio las películas de terror.

Acompañe a ikuto a comprar las crispetas. Al entrar a la sala vi que Nell y Kukai estaban hablando con dos chicas que se encontraban al lado de este ultimo, me senté sin anunciar mi llegad ya que cuando ellos hablando con chicas es mejor no molestar.. bueno así que estaba sentando al lado de ikuto y de… no definitivamente el no puede ser ¿cierto?  
-¿Hinamori Amu?-muevo la cabeza algo desconcertada- No lo puedo creer…  
Una pequeña lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla, si ahora estaba al frente de Hioashi Takuma mi antiguo Amor y mejor amigo de la primeria, Aunque no lo crean.  
-Takuma tanto tiempo sin vernos-Nos abrazamos y duramos en esa posición un buen rato, sentí que alguien nos miraba.  
-Jump!-Ikuto se aclaro la garganta algo raro en el.  
-Ikuto si te duele la garganta cómprate una menta-le dije sin dejar de mirar a Takuma, al cual una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su rostro.  
-Amu sigues igual de despistada –lo fulmine cn la mirada a la vez algo confundid.  
De repente una respiración se encontraba en mi cuello.  
-Amor, ¿Quién es el?-me pregunta Ikuto mientras besa mi cuello seductoramente además de rodearme con sus brazos.  
-Perdón Amu pero … ¿son novios?- Pregunta Takuma confundido.  
-Psss…-no sabia que responder-.  
-¡si somos novios!-dice Ikuto un poco molesto.  
-Perdón pero le pregunte a ella- se sentía la tención en el aire por suerte Kukai y Nell no se Habian percatado.  
-No, no solo somos amigos- estaba algo apenada ¿acaso Ikuto estaba celoso?  
-¡oh! Vamos ¿no recuerdas aquella noche donde nos unimos los dos en uno solo?-me pregunta acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.  
Le iba a responder pero un fuerte golpe golpea la cara de Ikuto, este no se quedo con la ganas de devolvérselo. Se revolcaban en el piso al mismo tiempo que se pateaban y se pegaban puños, Kukai y Nell se percataron de la situación y interfirieron, Menos mal alguien iba ayudar a separar a esos dos.  
Pero solo paso todo lo contrario Kukai Y Nell solo se metieron para terminar de contra matar a Takuma.  
-¡chicos ya basta!-grite avergonzada de la situación, llega un trabajador del lugar y nos echan.  
Nos sentamos en el Anden a ver a la gente pasar, era tarde casi las 10 de la noche.  
-Bueno por lo menos acabamos con ese Hijue….-fulmine con la mirada a kukai y este capto el mensaje. Unas chicas se nos acercaron, las reconocí enseguida eran las chicas del cine.  
Después de una corta conversación Nell y Kukai se nos acercaron.  
-Ikuto llevas a la princesita a casa-Kukai le dice algo infantil.  
-Me la cuidas, Chao osita-Nell se despidió después de picarme el ojos.  
Se fueron con las chicas en sus respectivas Motos.  
Ikuto me guio hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba la moto de el, la cual era de color negro, subí sin pronunciar una sola palabra, me aferre en su cuerpo.  
Rápidamente llegamos a mi casa entonces fue cuando Ikuto se quito el casco y pude ver sus heridas tenia el labio roto y algo hinchado. Pose mi mano en su rostro algo preocupada.  
-Por eso odio el día de San Valentín-me queje, Ikuto poso su mano sobre la mía lo cual se sentía muy cálido.  
- Bueno no es tan malo cuando la pasas al lado de la persona que amas- Ikuto beso la palma de mi mano haciendo que me estremeciera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-.  
-Eres despistada, Te Amo Amu-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
-No Juegues conmigo Tsukiyomi Ikuto-lo mire con cierta burla.  
-Un Te amo Me hubiera Bastado-Me beso tiernamente pero luego paso a ser mas apasionado.  
-Bueno al final no Fue tan malo mi día, Nos vemos mañana Ikuto-le bese la herida y luego la mejilla.  
Entre a la casa salude a mis padres y rápidamente me dirigí a mi balcón, para poder ver como Ikuto se iba.  
_Amor, amor y mas amor_. Bueno cupido no fue tan mala tu existencia, Que puedo decir soy una Estúpida adolecente enamorada.

-..x.x..x.x..xx.-  
¿les gusto el especial?


	4. CapituloIII Mi Maldicion

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia si.

Notas De la Autora: aquí estamos con el capitulo 3 de esta historia, gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review! :D

-x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x-

_Capitulo III- Mi maldición Tiene Nombre Y Apellido "Hotori Tadase"_

La atención de todos estaba centra en la quinta mesa del centro en esa cafetería,-¿Qué hacia Hinamori Amu con los 3 nuevos bombones de Tercer Año?-. Si claro era raro ver a Amu-soy-Una-Antisocial-Con-Cierto-Aire-A-Superioridad conversando cordialmente con alguien.

-Kukai comes como un cerdo –dijo Amu mirando con cierto asco la Super Hamburguesa que se comía feliz mente Kukai, falta agregar que ocupaba casi toda la mesa.

-créeme no has visto nada-decía Nell con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir Nell? Ustedes son nuevos acaso…¿ya se conocían mucho tiempo atrás?-pregunto esta un poco asombrada y dándole otro sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

No hubo respuesta solo un silencio, todo el ambiente se volvió un poco pesado. 

-Bueno algo así, desde que nacimos nos conocimos ya que nuestros padres eran amigos de la infancia. Crecimos juntos , incluso ahora que nos hemos ido de casa nos fuimos juntos-Dijo Kukai muy animado. 

-wauu! Enserio-. 

Amu poso su mirada en Ikuto mientras Nell y Kukai peleaban, nuestro pequeño minino estaba un poco callado algo extraño en el. 

-¿te pasa algo Ikuto?-pregunta la pelirosa. 

-No, nada solo recordaba un poco el pasado-sonrió a medio lado. 

-Extraño u.u -Amu se burlo. 

-Mira quien habla –le dijo este con algo de superioridad. 

-dime eso en la cara minino- Amu le lanzo una mirada asesina y este se la devolvió. 

-Ahí van de nuevo- dijo Nell a Kukai. 

-Ya es la cuarta vez que se agarran a las patadas -.

En clases…

**Amu P.O.V**

Aburrida esta clase, para rematar tenia que buscar un compañero y hacer un trabajo de historia.  
Alguien toco mi hombro y voltee enseguida para ver quien era. 

-Hinamori-san ¿podemos ponernos juntos?-si otra vez ese maldito rubio, examine haber si no había otras personas pero desgraciadamente no. 

-que mas da Hotori- le dije algo fría. 

-esta bien te parece hoy después de clase en tu casa-. 

-HMP! 5 de la tarde-lo mire algo enojada si su presencia me enojaba, su amabilidad de estúpido me enojaba, su cabello rubio me enojaba ¡Dios por que me pusiste esta maldicion! 

Se acabaron las clases y salí casi volando a mi casa me cambie y me puse un lindo vestido negro con gris. Me asome a mi balcón mi mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. 

-Amu-chan!-una voz extremadamente animada me llamo. Podría ser que….  
Voltee a ver al balcón que estaba al lado. 

-¿¡Kukaiii!, ¿¡Nell! ¿Qué hacen allá?-Nell me saludo con la mano y Kukai solo sonrió. 

-somos tu vecinos-contesto Kukai animado. 

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-. 

-Cállate eres ruidosa, arruinaste mi profundo sueño-dijo Ikuto apareciendo en el balcón solo vistiendo unos pequeños y apretados bóxer. Se veía muy bien 

-¡ustedes no me dijeron que serian mis vecinos!-me queje. 

-¡Amu vivimos aquí desde hace 3 meses idiota no es mi culpa que seas tan despistada!-me grito enojado.  
-¿a quien le llamas idiota estúpido engreído con complejo de playboy?-.

- ¡A ti personalidad de hielo!-.

-¡por lo menos yo no soy gigoló!-.(N/A: Gigolo: Prostituto)  
-¿¡quien seria el loco que acostaría con una mocosa engreída como tu!-ikuto se burlo.  
-Esta si me las pagas! – iba a saltar para su balcón pero mi mama me llama anunciando mi muerte  
_-Amu! Tadase ya llego-._  
-¿Hotori Tadase?-preguntan los tres sorprendidos.  
-lo siento me tengo que ir chao Kukai Nell!-dije ignorando a Ikuto además de bajar a recibir al Estupido rubio amable de Tadase.

Sin Reviews! No hay siguiente capitulo xD


	5. Capitulo IV Sancando Provecho a

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia si.

Notas De la Autora: Gracias a todos que me dejaron review! Son mi motivo para seguir publicando tan rápidamente xD

-x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x-

_Capitulo IV._- Aprendiendo a sacarle provechó a mi linda maldición.

Ciertamente estaba aburrida, Además de tener a un estúpido rubio oxigenado hablando sin parar me pregunto… ¿Quién me habrá lanzado esta maldición?.

-¿Hinamori-san me estabas escuchando?- ¡Me lleva!, cuando por fin estaba llegando a mi mundo y este maldito rubio con complejo de príncipe me interrumpe.

-Aja-respondí de mala gana.

-Etto… Hoy pude notar que estabas con los chicos nuevos de tercer año, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida pero aléjate de ellos son unas malas compañías- ¡oh! Genial ahora se las tira de hermano mayor sobre protector. ¿Quién se creía el para decirme eso?

-Me imagino que tienes unas razones para decir eso ¿Cuáles son?-dije mirándolo maliciosamente.

-Bueno no se si te deba contar ya que es algo de familia-lo fulmine con la mirada, ¿ahora quería hacerse el difícil?

Puse mi mejor carita de perrito y callo enseguida en mi trampa.  
-bueno esta bien te la contare… Hace como 3 o 4 años atrás ikuto y yo éramos muy apegados, fuimos 4 kukai, Nell,Ikuto y yo los chicos malos del colegio nadie se quería meter con nosotros además que teníamos mucha ayuda de nuestros padres por su gran poder , pero un día descubrí a Ikuto besándose con mi Novia y desde ese momento nos declaramos en guerra pero a la semana el la desecho- Confirmado Tadase era un estúpido pelear por una chica que fácilmente pudo ser ella la causante de todo y no ikuto.

-Mmm… ¡eres un completo estúpido!-ciertamente personas asi me cabrean, actuando por instinto y fingiendo superficialmente lo que no es.

Salí a mi balcón a tomar algo de aire.  
El vino detrás mío y rápidamente me abrazo por detrás, este hijo de….  
-¡Suéltame!-le grite.

-Oh vamos Amu tu sabes que quieres que te abrasé tranquila que yo de correspondo a esos sentimientos-lo mire con cierto asco y intente sepárame de el.

Una lata bacía de cerveza callo en su cabeza haciendo que me soltara.

-¡Oi el único que puede jugar con ella soy yo!-Ikuto lo miro serio, esté estaba sin camisa ¡uffs dios! ¿a cuanto será la hora con ese chico?.

-¡Pierdete Tsukiyomi!- Genial el principito tratando de actuar como hombre.

-¡No te metas con lo mío!-Wauu! Acabo de descubrir que el gigoló numero 1* de todo Tokio puede actuar muy seriamente.

-Jum ¡ ¡ella es mía!-,  
-Un momento, ¡yo no soy de nadie! Y menos de ti Hotori! Así que vete de mi casa-le dedique una sonrisa al terminar la oración.

-pero Amu..-

-Pero nada vete no te quiero ver-lo saque a empujones del cuarto pero antes me despedí con la mano.

Volvi al balcón.

-Nee! Ikuto-playboy-chan te debo una-le dije algo orgullosa no era fácil para mi decirle ese tipo de cosas a alguien.

-Aléjate de chicos como el-me dijo mientras abría otra lata de cerveza

-Cállate baka, quiero una cerveza pásame una-le ordene.  
*****Cambio de narración*****

Ikuto le paso la cerveza a amu.

Hablaron un rato hasta quedar a la luz de la luna, Amu entro a su habitación para luego quedar profundamente dormida. Cierto minino la observa sin que ella se de cuenta.

_En una noche así con luna llena fue cuando te conocí… Mi amu- pensó ikuto_

Huy! que misterio se traen esos tres: Ikuto,Nell Y Kukai!


	6. Capitulo V Misterio

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia si.

Notas De la Autora: Perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que no he tenido tiempo de verdad discúlpenme y dejen su review :D

-x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x-

_Capitulo V._- Misterio…

Hablaron un rato hasta quedar a la luz de la luna, Amu entro a su habitación para luego quedar profundamente dormida. Cierto minino la observa sin que ella se de cuenta.

_En una noche así con luna llena fue cuando te conocí… Mi Amu- pensó Ikuto_

_-_¿Se Durmió ya la Princesa?-pregunto Nell quien acababa de llegar. 

Ikuto solo asintió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kukai se encontraba a recostado contra la pared mirando la luna.

-¿Cuándo le contaremos la verdad?-pregunto este.

-Sabes que es algo difícil,no le podemos decir de un dia para otro que todo lo que ella sabe, conoce además de entenderes mentira, pero tengo el presentimiento que la verdad muy pronto saldrá a flote-Dijo Ikuto mientras se tomaba su cuarta cerveza.

Kukai y Nell asintieron.

-Ese estúpido rubio m e preocupa-Nell ahora sonaba mas serio de lo normal.

-Tranquilo el no sabe la verdad-.

-Cambio de Narración ~Amu~-

Me levante temprano cosa muy rara en mi, bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo.  
Iba a doblar la esquina del pasillo pero escuche a mis padres hablando y decidí oír su conversación.

-Hoy se cumplen 9 años después de eso-decía mi madre. ¿a que se refería con eso?.

-Es mejor que nuestra hija nunca lo descubra- ¿¡de que era lo que hablaba papa! Pero a juzgar por su tono no era nada bueno.

Me fui a la Escuela no Tan tranquila quería saberlo pero no me atrevía a preguntar.

-Tienen que traer una foto de ustedes pequeñas en su árbol genealógico preferiblemente recién nacidos-anuncio el profesor antes de salir del aula. Dándole Pasó Al recreo.

Los chicos y yo nos sentamos en una mesa del comedor como ya era de costumbre, comí una galleta además de no decir nada.

-¿se podría saber que te pasa?-me pregunto Ikuto algo enojado seguro por que lo he estado ignorando.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y no le dije nada tenia cosas importantes que pensar.

-Amu…-susurro Kukai algo triste.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui al pequeño jardín de la escuela, tan tranquilo hasta que alguien me toca mi hombro. Era Nell…

-No te voy a preguntar que te pasa pero sabes cuenta conmigo para lo que sea-.

-Interesante propuesta-dije con una maliciosa sonrisa...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bueno shugo chara no me pertenece pero algunos personaje de esta historias han sido creados por mi con mucho esfuerzo en crearles una personalidad así que por favor si quieren utilizarlos avisarme antes de hacerlo.

Notas de La autoras: Hola chicos, tiempo sin actualizar realmente lo siento pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y la buena noticia es que publicare mas seguido. Como ya saben mi condición dejen su review con su opinión del fic eso siempre ayuda a actualizar más rápido jaja. Por cierto cumplo el miércoles procuren felicitarme y darme reviews de regalo xD

_**Para mi mejor amigo**_

_**Por que el siempre es el**_

_**Tema principal en mis historias**_

_**Y unas palabras le quiero decir especialmente en este capitulo**_

…_**Lo siento…..**_

Kiss Me

Capitulo VI-Rechazo

.Me levante de la mesa para dirigirme a el pequeño jardín que la escuela tenia, estaba todo muy tranquilo eso era lo que mas me gustaba pero en cuestión de segundos mi tranquilidad se arruino cuando alguien toco mi hombro.

-No te preguntare que te pasa pero te hago saber que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-Me aclaro el moreno, mi querido Nell.

-Interesante propuesta-dije mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro.

-¿a que se debe esa macabra sonrisa?-pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Cambiando de tema, te contare que es lo que me pasa ya que no me has preguntado-le sonreí para después tirarme en aquel pasto

-dale cuéntame-me dijo esperando una respuesta además de que me imito

-hoy por la mañana me levante temprano, iba a doblar la esquina cuando escuche a mis padres hablando sobre algo. Pude escuchar que habían pasado nueve años después de lo que sea que haya ocurrido y también que nunca debía enterarme-forcé una sonrisa, en verdad no estaba bien.

Nell poso su mano sobre la mía acto seguido de sentarnos en el pasto, su mano se sentía cálida, llena de amor entonces Ahí fue cuando la primera lagrima salió comenzando a brotar muchas más.

Empecé a limpiármelas rápidamente, ¿Cómo podría Yo estar llorando?

-Perdón no se que me pasa-dije sin parar de llorar.

-¡Bobita! No es malo llorar y sentirse triste de vez en cuando- me rodeo con sus brazos y llore en su hombro. Después de unos minutos u Horas me calme la verdad no se con exactitud.

-Nell…-dije algo dudosa.

- ¿si?-pregunto, mirándome a los ojos haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-Bésame…..-

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso-respondió desviando su mirada.

-¿Por qué?¿acaso soy tan fea?-sentí como las lagrimas se querían escapar de mis ojos de nuevo.

-No Amu eres la persona mas linda, divina, tierna además de ser muy sexy que yo conozco-me aclaro.

-¿entonces?-mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-Nunca lo entenderías-Se paro y se fue de aquel lugar.

¿Por qué todos guardan un secreto?, comencé a llorar de nuevo no me malinterprete no me gusta Nell pero ser rechazada aun duele.

En un Lugar cerca de ahí…

-Mira no mas como la dejaste-le regaño kukai al moreno el cual todavía su cara no había bajado de tono.

-¿Qué mas podría hacer?-pregunto .

- inventándote una buena escusa seria un buen comienzo-ikuto fijo las mirada en el piso.

-Nunca Besaría a mi propia hermana aunque me guste-.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-le miro desafiante el portador de aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros

/./

Si hermanos de Sangre creo que esta historia va a coger un rumbo inesperado.


	8. Capitulo VII

Otras vez otro capítulo dedicado a mi amadado mejor amigo,

¿me perdonarías algún dia?

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece

-x.x..xx..xx.x.x.x-x-x-

Capitulo VII- Adoptada

Llegue a mi casa exhausta, Creo que aprendí mi lección nunca viajar con esos tres en el tren camino a casa.  
Tire los libros en la mesa que estaba en mi habitación disponiéndome a hacer tareas, Oh! Genial ahora **me** tocaba hacer ese estúpido árbol genealógico. Después de unas cuantas horas estaba terminado solo necesitaba una foto mía donde mi madre **me** cargaba en brazos.  
Busque en todos los estantes de la casa y no había nada,baje desesperadamente las escaleras y **me** encontré con tres maletas al lado de estas.  
-Mama-le llame.  
-¿si Hija dime?-.  
-¿se van de viaje?-pregunte un poco relajada.  
-si tu abuela esta enferma además que por el trabajo nos toca hacer una investigación en Hong Kong-Ah! Mi madre escribía para un famosa revista y papa solo tomaban las fotos es algo que sencillo pero con mucho dinero.  
-Ah! Bueno, te quería preguntar ¿Dónde están mis álbumes de fotos?-pude ver que se sorprendió y trato de disimularlo lo cual no le salió muy bien.  
-en el sótano amor ¿Por qué?-pregunto con una sonrisa fingida  
-Tarea-respondí dejándola sola en el pasillo para encaminarme al sótano.  
Todo estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo bueno que se puede esperar aquí es donde guardamos las cosas que son menos importantes.  
Cogí el primer álbum pero tenía 7 años en todas las fotos,lo mismo pasaba con los otros. ¿tan raro?.  
**Me** encamine al cuarto de mis padres a que **me** explicaran donde estaban las otras fotos.  
-Ma….-**me** quede callada papa y ella comentaban algo.  
-amor guarda esos papeles no queremos que nuestra hija los encuentre-decía mi madre, mi padre solo le sonrió.  
-tranquila ellas nunca se atrevería a revisar mis cosas-dijo guardándolos en su cajón pero pude notar que no les echo llave así que decidí interferir antes de que le pusiera.  
-Padres ¿Cuándo regresaran?-pregunte anunciando mi llegada.  
-En un par de meses creo que en dos o tres no se con exactitud, te dejaremos una tarjeta de crédito ya estas muy grandecita como para manejar una además que tal que necesites algo-dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mi a besar mi frente.  
-Amu no quiero que traigas extraños a la casa, si quieres hacer un trabajo tiene que estarIkuto,Kukai o Nell ya que los conocemos desde mucho tiempo atrás-le iba a decirque yo no los recordaba pero-aunque no los recuerdes.  
Siempre era asi mi madre **me** conocía perfectamente sabia quien **me** gustaba antes de que yo misma **me** diera cuenta, sabia que **me** encantaba el rosa aunque yo no lo dijera, sabia tantas cosa de mi….  
-si Amu tu padre también esta de acuerdo ellos son niños correctos y con responsabilidad- ciertamente tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírmele en la cara a mi papa.  
¿ikuto el mayor gigoló de tokyo con responsabilidad? **Me** pregunto que cuento le habrán echado a mis padres, o ¿kukai soy infantil **me** encantan las disco y las fiesta con mucha diversión responsable? Bueno el que mas se salva es Nell es todo callado compresivo, incluso hasta a veces pienso que somos hermanos de lo intimo que hemos llegado a hablar.  
-Ikuto **me** dijo que te haría la comida junto con sus amigos trátalos bien-dijo mi madre quien corria ya que el taxi había llegado **me** despedí con la mano y espere a que se alejaran para comenzar a averiguar que decían esos papeles.  
Los saque rápidamente y **me** lleve con una gran sorpresa.  
-Horfanato de Tokyo, Hinamori Amu edad 7 años- eso quería decirque yo… yo… yo… Soy adoptada.  
Mi visión se volvió negra y pude sentir mi cuerpo liviano.

En la Casa de al Lado…  
Unos chicos se encontraban jugando poker aburridos.  
-¡Amu! Algo le paso-anuncio ikuto tirando las cartas en lamesa.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto kukai muy preocupado.  
-lo siento solo lo siento-.  
-Si yo también lo siento-dijo Nell quien ya se encontrabaapunto de abrir la puerta  
Estos tres guapos chicos se fueron a la casa de su amadavecina.  
Tocaron el timbre un par de veces y esperaron unos minutos, nadienhabría hasta que la desesperación se apodero de ellos.  
-Tal vez este abierta-dijo Kukai, Ikuto intento abrirla yjusto como dijo kukai estaba abierta.  
-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto Nell.  
-Cuando éramos pequeños amu siempre hacia lo mismo- respondióeste.  
Se dividieron hasta que por fin encontraron a la pelirosa,se dieron cuenta del papel que tenia en la mano.  
-creo que llego la hora-dijo Nell.  
-No aun no ella solo se ha enterado de un pedazo- Ikuto noapartaba la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación.  
-Nell ayúdame a preparar Te' para amu –los dos chicos se encaminaron a la cocina.  
En la Habitación de amu..  
Un lindo chico de ojos zafiros y cabello negro azuladoacariciaba el rostro de la joven de pelo rosa algo preocupado.  
-Aun no es tiempo-le susurraba aunque sabia que no lo escuchaba,el chico que respondía a ikuto beso el cabello de la joven.  
Poco a poco amu fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse conel rostro de ikuto muy cerca del suyo.  
-Ikuto el papel que yo tenia en la mano decía decía….-dijo levantándosede golpe.  
-Si lo se- respondió este con serenidad, pasándole el papel.  
-Es duro cuando te das cuenta que lo que sabias no es turealidad-dijo esta bajando la mirada deprimida.  
-y eso que no sabes nada-susurro ikuto para sus adentrospero por su tono amu lo escucho.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto pero en la habitación se formoun gran silencio.  
-¿Qué sabes tu de mi que yo no sepa?-.  
-yo…


	9. capitulo VIII Nell no es lo que parece

Notas de la autora: se preguntaran en que quedo amu y nell pues en nada, amu nunca podría estar enojada con nell además cuando Nell la rechaza ella dice claramente que no le gusta Nell solo se lo pidió por que si, no por que realmente lo deseara ella comprende a la perfección o por lo menos cree comprender a la perfección el por que nell la rechaza.

Capitulo inspirado en una anécdota de la vida real, yo y mis situaciones.

Este capitulo especialmente dedicado a Babu-nee-chan jajjaja

-.-..-..-x.x.x...xx-  
Cap 8-Nell no es lo que parece.

-yo….Amu yo no se nada-**me** afirmo Ikuto, se oía tan convincente y confundido a la vez que le creí.

-Bueno yo te creo Ikuto pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunte algo sonrojada, nunca pensé que le diría eso.

-¿Cuál?-.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar la verdad?-sus ojos se abrieron tanto que **me** dio la impresión que iba a caer desmayado pero después de unos segundos reacciono con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ni lo preguntes sabes que siempre te ayudare-**me** dijo, no resistí la ganas de abrazarlo así que gracias a mi acto caímos los dos en la cama bueno el encima mío.

-¡Traje te!-dijo Kukai entrando con una bandeja-oh! Perdón la interrupción sigan hagan como si yo no estuviera

-¡Pervertido!-le grite para luego tirarle un cojín.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Nell entrando se sorprendió luego se sonrojo además de voltearse-Oigan si van a Follar póngale seguro a la puerta.

Los mire confundida para luego mirar a Ikuto quien reía a carcajadas, fue en ese momento cuando caí en cuenta de la situación.

Ikuto encima mío algo despeinado además de estar sonrojado y yo con la camisa alzada hasta la mitad dejando ver mi estomago además de estar posando mis manos en el cuello de Ikuto.

-¡Simplemente son un Trio de pervertidos y Malpensados!-**me** queje.

2 Semana después…

Todo trascurría Normal si yo con Mi trio de pervertidos, en este momento estamos en una tienda para alquilar una película.

-Yo quiero Drama-avise con la película en la mano.

-No! Romántica-se quejo Kukai.

-Mejor de Acción-dijo Ikuto.

-¡Sexo!-dijo Nell… Esperen ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Nell?

Todos volteamos a mirarle extrañado, Nunca pensé que fuera de ese tipo de personas.

-¿perdón?-le pregunte con una ceja alzada. Ya que Ikuto y Kukai no podían creerlo.

-Lo lamento pensado en voz alta-se disculpo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Ok! De Ikuto seria Normal todos sabemos que es un Playboy pervertido, Kukai no interesa,pero ¡TU! El mas santo y correcto respetuoso diciendo eso-Le regañe.

-Yo Amu….-no pudo terminar.

-¿Yo no te importo? Amu si yo te quiero mucho ¿Por qué no te importo?-Kukai interrumpió a Nell ya que se había colgado de mi pierna a llorar suplicándome que **me** ! Hinamori amu mira lo que hace, Nota Metal: Nunca hacer comentarios de ese tipo en frente de Kukai

-¿para que película si ya tenemos el circo entero?-susurro Ikuto quien se encontraba recostado sobre un estante.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE?-preguntamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Yo nada-.

-.-

¿Qué tal el cap?


	10. Capitulo IXDesesperacion

Notas de la autora:  
IMPORTANTE! KISS ME ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL TENDRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.  
-x.x.x.x..xx..x0.-

Capitulo 9- Desesperación

El sonido de los rines del carro me despertaron, no mentira ya estaba despierta. Hoy regresaban mis padres y no había dormido nada pensado en como les iba a decir que había descubierto que soy adoptada.

_¿en donde esta la Amu que no le teme a nada? ¡Nunca Existió! Solo huyes de ti misma-_me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

¡Genial! Ahora escucho voces que me regañan, me senté en la horilla de la cama deseando que esto no me estuviera pasando a mi. Después de unos segundos de depresión me pare para luego mirarme en el espejo.

Ojos Hinchados, Nariz roja, Unas notables ojeras creo que es muy obvio que la desesperación me esta consumiendo viva.

-¡Amu ya llegamos Hija!- el grito de mama me asusto haciendo que pegara un saltico para atrás. ¿Hija? Ojala fuese eso cierto.

Baje las escaleras lentamente no quería llegar rápido, si era verdad lo que me dijo esa voz en mi cabeza solo huyo de mi misma. ¿A quien quiero engañar? No recuerdo nada de mi infancia por lo menos no antes de los 7 años acaso lo que quieres decir es que…. ¿yo decidí olvidar?

El simple hecho de pensar aquello me mareaba, haciéndome tambalear al bajar el ultimo escalón

-Padres tenemos que hablar-anuncie con voz ronca, no yo no quería hablar.

_¡Pero tienes que! – o_tra vez esa odiosa voz.

Mire a mis padres los cuales ya habían tomado haciendo en el sillón de la casa, mi padre estaba feliz pero mi madre tenia una expresión de preocupación que no podía disimular.

-¿ Que pasa Hija?-pregunto.

-¡No me llames Hija!-le grite, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar el dolor comienza a entrar en mi cuerpo.

-Amu-susurro mi padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que mi madre.

-¿ Por que me mintieron?-

-No queríamos lastimarte-.

-¿de que me protegen?-.

-De tu propia sangres-

Eso había sido el golpe final, ahora ¿Qué vendrá? Mi entierro probablemente


	11. Capitulo X El trato

CAPITULO ANTES DEL FINAL, PARA ASI LLEGAR LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE HABIAN VISTO TODO... Jajajaja no les voy a dar un resumen! esperen hasta el proximo cap! que anunciare el nombre de la segunda temporada junto a su resumen y fecha de lanzamiento! :D Jane-Bye!**  
**-x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x-**  
**  
Capitulo 10- El trato

-Te tu propia Sangre-

Eso había sido el golpe final, ahora¿Qué vendrá? Mi entierro probablemente…

Lentamente caí al suelo sobre misrodillas mientras Lloraba cada vez más.

-¿Por qué?-Una pregunta que **me** veniahaciendo muchos años atrás.

_Pequeña No te llames engaño ¿crees que un porque calmara el dolor? ¡Ni tu Misma te conoces!_

**Me** agarre la cabeza fuertemente ya noquería escuchar mas, cada palabra que decía esa voz tocaba mi roto corazón.

_¿Por qué te duele querida? Tal vez sea por queyo tengo razón_

Si, muy bien sabía que tenía razón pero nunca lo aceptaría o por lo menos eso esperaba, mire a mis padres esperando una respuesta pero su cara mostraba casi la misma confusión que yo tenia.

-No sabemos nada Amu, hace 9 Años el Joven Ikuto junto a Kukai y tu hermano Nell te trajeron aquí diciendo que tu sangre te perseguía-esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo.

-¿Mi… Mi hermano ¡Nell!-grite algo sorprendida, Nell era mi hermano. Mi madre fulmino con la mirada a papa como diciéndole: ¨Querido hablaste más de la cuenta¨.

-¿Acaso ellos no te contaron la verdad?-pregunto, no le respondí subí las escaleras **me** encere en mi cuarto anunciándolo con un portazo.

**Me** di un rápido Baño y **me** puse unos jeans negros un poco apretados con una camisa rojo sangre junto a una chaqueta negra, **me** escabullí silenciosamente por suerte nadie lo noto.

Camine hasta un parque que quedaba cerca de casa. Había muchos arboles de flores de cerezo ya que era invierno, **me** arecosté en uno de esos arboles y suspire profundo. Deseaba

tanto recordar…

_Hagamos un trato querida… Recuerdos por un poco de Dolor_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte en voz alta.

_No responderé si aceptas Vas a entender_

-Acepto-ni siquiera lo pense, ¿Qué podía ser peor que este dolor?

Cerré mis ojos y fue ahí cuando vi quien era la propietaria de aquella voz, era una niña de pequeña estatura, ojos ámbar, cabello rosado. Era… Ella era…. Yo de pequeña. ¿Cómo podía decirme cosas tan crueles a mi misma?

_¿Estas preparada?-pregunto._

Yo solo asentí las palabras no salían de mi boca, Lentamente se inclino sobre la punta de sus pies y sus manos se posaron en mi frente.

_-Papi ¿Por qué nos mudamos a esta mansión?-pregunto una niña de aparentemente 3 o 4 años de edad, era inconfundible yo __**me**__ estaba viendo a mi misma_

_-Amu papa te lo ha dicho como 5 veces no vez que ya no vivimos en la pequeña casa porque ahora papa es uno de los condes de Inglaterra dueño de un súper compañía entonces nos mudamos aquí-le explico un chico de cabellos negro de  
_  
_aproximadamente 7 años, era Nell sus ojos chocolates son inconfundibles._

_-ah! Ya entiendo gracias Nell-le agradeció mientras se acomodo en su brazo._

_-Mira papa que hijos tan encantadores tenemos-dijo la señora que estaba en el puesto de adelante y volteo a verlos, fue ahí cuando pude ver a mi madre era hermosa tenía el pelo de mi mismo color pero con los ojos chocolates de Nell se veía tan refinada como todo una dama.  
_

_Papa sonrió mientras miraba a mi antiguo yo por el retrovisor, el tenia mis ojos con el cabello negro y liso de Nell._

_Llegaron a la mansión y bajaron del carro Nell __**me**__ regañaba Bueno a mi antiguo yo diciéndole que cuidado se caía._

_-Hijos si quieren vayan a jugar con los vecinos de al lado-anuncio mi padre._

_La pequeña Amu salió corriendo donde se encontraban un grupito de niños sentados con caras largas al parecer un poco aburridos._

_-¡Hola!-saludo la pequeña yo._

_Los pequeños alzaron su rostro y __**me**__ miraron con cierta duda, ciertamente __**me**__ eran conocidos el que estaba en la esquina izquierda tenía el pelo café claro y sus ojos verdes con esa típica sonrisa animada en su rostro definitivamente era Kukai, en la mitad se encontraba una chica la cual no se __**me**__ hacia conocida tenía su cabellos en dos coletas altas y de color rubio sus ojos era de un color violeta casi como si fuera un rubí era un poco bizarro a decir verdad por ultimo estaba el solo con ver su sedoso pelo negro azulado con un toque rebelde identificaba quien era y más cuando vi esos ojos zafiros que __**me**__ habían hecho enojar más de una vez… Ikuto._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ikuto_

_-__**Me**__ llamo Lepson Amu y soy su nueva vecina ¡Por favor cuiden de mi!-dijo la pequeña amu haciendo una reverencia._

_-Pero que chica tan extraña no estamos en Japón no tienes que hacer reverencias ni nada por el estilo a menos que estemos frente a la realeza-se quejo el mismo que pregunto, chibi amu solo sonrió se miraron unos segundos pero parece que se entendían muy bien._

_-¡Hola Amu! __**Me**__ llamo Souma Kukai y seré tu mejor amigo-dijo Kukai quien ya había abrazado a la pequeña de pelo rosado haciéndola sonrojar- Mira te digo la chica rubia es Tsukiyomi Utau mi prometida y el chico arrogante que te regaño es su hermano Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_-Hola! A todos bueno yo __**me**__ llamo Amu y el que está corriendo hacia nosotros con una caja de primero auxilios es mi hermano Nell se preocupa demasiado-anuncio riéndose._

_- Bueno Amu nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo Utau mientras la abrazaba._

_-¡espera un Minuto! ¡Kukai yo no soy arrogante!-reclamo Ikuto cinco minuto más tarde._

_-claro que si lo eres-._

_-no lo soy _

_-si lo eres-_

_-eres un idiota- (N/A: tan chicos y con esas palabras)_

_-por lo menos yo tengo mejor amiga y se llama amu en cambio ni te determino jajá no eres su amigo-._

_-¿Quién dijo que yo solo quería ser su amigó?-pregunto alzando la ceja Ikuto._

De repente todo gira a mí alrededor y aparezco en otro escenario.

_-Nell ¿Quién llamo?-pregunto mi mini yo._

_-Amu… papa y mama…-Nell tenía una expresión vacía sea lo que haya sido era muy doloroso._

_-¿¡Que le paso a papa y mama!-pregunto, pero solo hubo un silencio-¡Nell respóndeme!_  
_  
-El avión en el que viajaban se le exploto la turbina haciendo que se incendiara el avión luego de caer en el mar-anuncio y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla._

_-¡No eso no es cierto! ¡Papa y Mama no están muertos!- la pequeña amu salió corriendo._

_-Amu…-el susurro Frio de Nell fue lo último que oyó luego de salir por la puerta._

_La pequeña Amu caminaba por una especie de sendero con unos lindos arboles, cuando cayó desmayada…_

_Habíamos cambiado de escenario otra vez ahora estábamos en una habitación bastante grande, podía ver a mi yo pequeña descansado sobre aquella gran cama. Examine la otra parte del cuarto y vi a Kukai, Nell, Utau y Ikuto con la cara preocupada mientras susurraban algo entre sí decidí acercarme para poder escuchar._

_-El doctor dijo que se ha desmayado por que intenta no creer la muerte de sus padres y por lo tanto no ha de recordar sus recuerdos-pronuncio Ikuto con voz ronca. Utau lloraba en los brazos de Kukai y este tratando de calmarla._

_-Ikuto sabes muy bien que Amu no puede permanecer aquí y más cuando esta el aquí-Nell miraba mi cuerpo con cierta preocupación._

_-si lo sé-._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kukai._

_-Llevarnos la a Japón con los Hinamori los que conocimos la otra vez como no recuerda nada será más fácil-dijo Ikuto quien se había acercado a la cama para acariciarme el pelo._

_-¡No! Es mi mejor amiga ¡No te la lleves Ikuto por favor!-Grito Utau._

_-No hay remedio hermanita si amu se queda aquí será peor además ella no se quedara toda su vida cuando cumpla 16 tendrá que estar de vuelta además que para esa entonces Nell ya tendrá su custodia-._

_-Bueno preparemos todo-Nell sugirió._

_-Kukai prepara un avión en dos horas salimos, Utau prepara las maletas, Nell llama a los Hinamori y yo __**me**__ quedare con amu-ordeno Ikuto a lo que todos asintieron y salieron a hacer sus respectivos encargos._

_Ikuto acarició otra mi pelo bueno el de mi pequeña yo, lentamente yo fui abriendo los ojos._

_-¡Amu hasta despertado!-exclamo mientras por impulso la abrazaba._

_-¿Amu? ¿Quien es esa? O algo mas importante… ¿Quién eres tú?-._

_-Lo siento mi descortesía __**me**__ llamo Ikuto y tu eres Hinamori  
_  
_amu- Ikuto beso la mano de mi mini yo haciéndola sonrojar._

_-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto._

_-Usted se perdió y la encontré desmayada por eso es que estas en mi habitación pero tranquilicé en unas cuantas horas estará con su familia-Ikuto la tranquilizo._

_-Gracias Ikuto eres muy amable- La pequeña yo sonrió con una de esas sonrisa que se __**me**__ habían olvidado era tan… sincera_

Unos segundos todo se volvió de color negro para luego ser iluminado por un extraña luz de color zafiro donde se encontraba mi antigua Yo.

-Así que…. P-p-papa Y M-m-a-a-mama están… ellos están Muertos-mi lagrimas caían a esto se refería con dolor esta es la paga por mis recuerdos un dolor que yo misma quise encerrar un dolor que yo nunca quise creer.

-Si lo están, ya han pasado muchos años solo quiero decirte algo No mires al pasado si puedes vivir un presente-la pequeña sonrió y desapareció mientras yo lloraba.  
-¡Amu despierta! Contestas **me**-Sentí como alguien **me** abrazaba fuertemente mientras mojaba mi camisa con lo que se suponían que eran ¿lagrimas?

-Ikuto-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-x.x.x...x.x..x.x.x.x-


	12. Capitulo XI TITULO MUY LARGO

**DISCLAIMER: **SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

**Notas de la autora**: He venido aquí con el final! con el gran final jajaja el mas esperado no lo creo no es nada del otro mundo y además de ser muy corto da igual espero que les guste...

NO ME DEMORE! jajaja

-  
Capitulo 11- ¿Sera este el final o solo el comienzo?

-Amu despierta! Contestas me-Sentí como alguien me abrazaba fuertemente mientras mojaba mi camisa con lo que se suponían que eran ¿lagrimas?

-Ikuto-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Ikuto-chan? Podría ser que… hayas recordado-pregunto despegándose un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Si Ikuto… la Amu que un día conociste volvió-le sonreí con unas de esas sonrisas que tanto había olvidado, Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me mataría.

-Nunca te alejes de mí de nuevo-.

En otro lado muy cerca de ahí….

Muy cerca de ahí dos lindos chicos estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol observando la escena.

-No querida no es necesario que vengas a Japón- decía uno de los chicos que hablaba por teléfono.  
-pero… yo quiero ver a Amu hace años casi como 10 que no la veo me he sentido tan sola… y más cuando ustedes se fueron sin avisarle nada a nadie-.

-Si Utau lo sé pero creo que estaremos en casa en un par de días-rio.

-Utau, Kukai tiene razón-Nell afirmo.

-bueno cuando lo dice Nell es que es enserio-.

-¡Me ofende! Acaso no confías en la palabra de tu futuro esposo…-

Con Amu e Ikuto…

-Amu si ya recuerdas todo… ya sabes que tus papas están…-

-Si lo se Ikuto, pero alguien muy sabio me dijo que viviera el presente mientras pudiera- me acomode en su pecho, se me hacía difícil creer que hace un par de días pasábamos discutiendo.

-Si ya recuerdas… ¿quieres regresar?-pregunta Ikuto.

-Claro tengo que volver a mis responsabilidades-reí.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio el cual no era para nada incomodo, me recosté sobre el pasto y el hiso lo mismo.

-Ikuto kiss me –dije suavemente con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí me lleve con la grata sorpresa de ya tenerlo encima muy cerca de mi rostro.

Sus labios se aproximaron a mi seductoramente mientras su mirada estaba fija en mis labios, cerré los ojos esperando el momento el cual llego uniéndonos en un beso cálido, moví un poco mis labios no era muy experimentada más bien este era mi primer beso, el aprovechado que abrí la boca sin querer, metió su lengua dándole comienzo a algo más pasional después de unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternamente placenteros, nos separamos. Esta era la mejor sensación que había tenido.

-Veo que tu acento Inglés no lo has olvidado además que dé he sido el propietario de tu primer beso-dijo en la poca distancia que teníamos mientras sentía su cálido aliento en mi rostro.

-¡Eres un pervertido! Se supone que no debes estar tan feliz por robar el primer beso de una chica-le regañe en broma sinceramente me encantaba sus besos, era como una droga lo pruebas y ya no te puedes despegar… Sus labios son mi adicción personal

-Claro que me he de sentir feliz ya que siempre quise ser el primero- sus palabras me dejaron algo pensativas pero a la vez me dio valor para preguntarle una duda que rondaba por mi cabeza.

-Ikuto tu siempre piensas en mí, me cuidas, me tratas bien, casi siempre me complaces en todo… yo quiero saber si…. ¿Me amas Ikuto?-el todavía se encontraba encima mío, pude notar como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Entonces fue cuando se dejo caer al lado mío para después dar un largo suspiro.

-No se- esas palabras me dieron un fuerte dolor en el corazón, Lo único que quería es que Ikuto me amara así como yo lo hago, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que ya me encontraba llorando.

-Amu no llores-me dijo con voz triste mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-¡Ikuto Please love me!- Si eso era todo lo que quería, yo solo quería su amor pero aun no lo tenía. Por eso lo único que quiero además deseo, lo único que me lleva a mi antigua vida es tu amor que solo quiero ser yo la propietaria…. por eso…

Love me…

¿Fin? O solo el comienzo de nuestra Historia.

Segunda Temporada- _Love me_

**Si crees que lo has visto todo en la primera temporada (kiss me) estas muy equivocado ya que llega la segunda temporada cargada de mas drama, acción, romances y Nuevos personajes.**  
**Hinamori Amu o Mejor dicho Lepson Amu regresa a su país natal Inglaterra pero lo que nunca se esperaba es que estuviera comprometida además de tener a su peor enemigo más cerca de lo que ella cree, lo único que ella quiere para este nuevo año y comienzo es –Love Ikuto ¡ONEGAI!-.**

_**Fecha de estreno: 2/03/12**_


End file.
